Uzumaki Seiketsu - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Seiketsu 'Character Last Name:' Amagiri 'IMVU Username:' ISeiketsuI 'Nickname: (optional)' Sei 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 9/9/192 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 11" 'Weight:' 160 lbs 'Blood Type:' O - 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Love Kanji Located on left cheek. 'Affiliation:' Village Hidden In The Rain 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Seiketsu is shy, he is usually a well reserved yougman he respects his elders and those in authority. He is very quiet does not speak much on his own unless engaged by others in conversation. A highley intelligent boy he spends time training as much as he can to become better. Seiketsu does however have a nasty side to him this usually can be seen when someone he counts as a close friend or family member is put in danger then Seiketsu can become very dangerous indeed and not at all like himself. He deffinately gets along with others quite well and has been called a model student he graduted academy top ranking in his class. He seems to have great aspirations in life about one day becoming a great ninja, and tends to share this view with others in the hopes to enstill courage in them as well to do thier best. Over all Seiketsu is a well mannered, well behaved individual and a joy to have around. 'Behaviour:' Quiet, drawn back hardworking, very shy. 'Nindo: (optional)' Fight To The End 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: ' Amagiri clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Kama Senbon 'Strengths' Exceptional Kenjutsu Exceptional Ninjutsu Exceptional Taijutsu Above Average Fuinjutsu Exceptional Medical Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Average Stamina Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Jutsu List: Rain Clone Jutsu Wild Water Wave Technique Water Trumpet Technique Water Formation Wall Technique Water Formation Pillar Technique '' Water Bullet Technique'' Torrential Mansoon Technique Mirrors Of Rain Technique Water Shark Bullet Technique Waterfall Basin Technique Violent Bubble Wave Technique Violent Water Wave Technique Hidden Haze Technique 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Seiketsu was born into the Amagiri clan in the Amegakure lands to his parents Kisara Amagiri(Mother), and Saito Amagiri his parents were loving and caring to Sei they raised him well up to the point his time to enter the ninja academy. When Seiketsu went to the academy they were stunned and not sure what to do with him seeing as everything came to him at ease that he was tested on. He was the favorite of the teacher and graduated with top marks in his class.He was now a Genin and his parents were very proud infact so proud that they went off into the outskirts of town to a man to buy Seiketsu a graduation present before he got home from the Academy Sei arrived home to find both parents gone and a note saying they'd be back soon on the table as he entered through the front door it was miday at this point, he rememberes it clearly because it was the day his parents dissappeared. That day forth Seiketsu trained hard to become strong learning to use his poison gas via scroll and his ability to control poison insects as well, he then sought out to learn taijutsu and eventually became exceptionally well at it. He hopes to someday soon be strong enough to leave the village and search for his parents though many have tried no one has yet to locate either one of them as of yet. So now this brings us to the present day and time Seiketsu is now fifteen years of age he is also now Chuunin level and he spends most of his time gaurding the gate to the Amegakure border lands happily content with keeping this post he hopes he might use it to his advantage to locate his parents. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato